


Let’s study

by A0tfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A0tfics/pseuds/A0tfics
Summary: Y/n's slipping in class and professor Smith suggests that Armin Arlet tutors her, reluctantly she agrees. but what happens when grades aren't the only thing on the line for both of them. shattered feelings, realizations, lust, love, and turmoil. all because of a simple tutoring session.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Let’s study

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! hope you all enjoy this, ill try to update this story as soon as possible. this has been rewritten so I highly recommend rereading this chapter.

It was mid-fall, the air was brisk, temperatures dropping as winter approached. Winter. All you could think about was winter break. You were drowning in work, papers to write, chapters to read, lessons to study, notes to take. It was stress upon stress, but then there was winter break. No waking up for morning classes, no asshole professors, just a moment for you to recollect all your sane thoughts, take time for yourself, and get back on track. You couldn't wait.

"You're late" a loud voice boomed towards you as you swung open the class doors.

"I know." Professor Erwin smith. Annoying. As. Hell.

You rolled your eyes as you sat down pulling out all your stuff, you tried to bring as little as possible when going to class. Only bringing a notebook, laptop and maybe a few pens.

You didn't particularly dislike professor Erwin, there was a sort of love-hate relationship between you two. He wasn't a bad teacher by any means, Always telling you to "strive for greatness" and "push yourself." TECHNICALLY those aren't bad things per se, but his "words of encouragement" weren't truly all that encouraging.

He had you retake his course for the second semester if you wanted any sort of credit, considering you failed the first semester, he stated that 'if you maintained anything less than an 80% there's no chance in hell you're passing his class'. And right about now, those chances were looking slim.

As of right now, you were just getting by with a solid 71% in his class, essentially failing in his eyes. You thought your efforts were pretty reprimandable since you barely had a D+ last semester. Mr.Smith clearly didn't think so because he told you the week before if he didn't see a change in my endeavor there would be serious consequences.

Though you should have been concerned at his words, you for some unbeknownst reason weren't. It's not that you didn't value your education, because, despite your recent behavior, you truly do want to "succeed" in life. Whatever the hell that might mean. It was just, Erwin's upbeat and weirdly patriotic attitude that made it hard for you to take him seriously. His "threats" and scoldings just simply never stuck with you. 

What's the worst he could do?

*

"Miss. L/n am I boring you?"

Your head shot up at the sound of Erwin's voice, it was like he was speaking in all caps 100% of the time.

You hadn't even realized you were fast asleep, a small puddle of drool pooling out onto the matte black cover of your 5 subject.

You quickly pulled your sleeve down wiping your mouth and the cover of your notebook.

adjusting your eyes to see Erwin glaring at you with an annoyed expression. Just by reading his posture, you could tell you'd fucked up.

There was an uneasy silence, the quiet shuffling sounds made by your classmates as background noise as he waited for your response.

The only thing heard was the rattle of your pen hitting the floor as it rolled off the table, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Tap, tap, tap, tap 

"Nope, not at all." You beamed a fraudulent smile, Your response sarcastic as you sat up straightening yourself and opening your black spiral 'Five-star' notebook to a free page in the section tabbed off as "English Lit".

You slipped your hand into the small pouch in front of your bag, circling it around before taking out a black ballpoint pen to replace your now long gone BIC 3m pen.

Professor Erwin veered on his heels and continued talking, going on and on about theorizing and some other shit you couldn't care to retain. Everything he was saying was going in one ear and out the other. Like a never-ending record stuck on replay.

To your surprise, you ended up getting some vial notes written down. A small section of what he said sticking with you. You may act as though you don't care for his class, but your worst nightmare was not being able to graduate because of a few credits. 

With a peek over Armin's shoulder, you could tell he had copied down everything Erwin had put on the board. Luckily his handwriting was neat since you could just barely cipher out what he had written down because of the distance you were looking from.

Armin Arlet. Smart, nice, and loved by all. Not to mention, attractive. The true golden boy, although, he wasn't your type.

You'd sat next to him the entire semester, he never talked much—at least to you anyway— unless he was asking or answering a question, he stayed to himself, only conversing with his friends. He wasn't shy from what you saw, always willing to work with someone or help someone. Constantly flashing that perfect little smile.

It annoyed you. Then again everything was annoying you right about now.

His cologne hit you instantly as you got in closer proximity to him. A mix of pomegranate and warm vanilla scents, mixing to create a sweet, warm scent. Your sense of smell was captured by the pleasant fragrance.

"Y'know If you wanted to use my notes you could've just asked." The blonde-haired boy turned to look at you, meeting your gaze, your faces were no more than 10 inches apart.

His lips turned up into a sarcastic grin, 'Did he know I was looking at his notes the whole time?'

He had deep almost ice blue eyes and honey blonde hair accompanied by an undercut.

"Oh um I'm good" you fiddled with your pen nervously—pushing the spring of your pen down repeatedly—'why the hell was he making you nervous?'

leaning back completely in your chair, you pretended to focus on whatever Erwin was going on about, trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde at all costs.

A sliver of his arm flashed by out the corner of your eye, he had slid his notes over to you, unnoticed to the professor.

Slowly, you leaned forward in the chair. Looking down at the thick 5 subject notebook to see words neatly spaced out next to each other on the blue-lined paper, all sectioned off to their assigned topics. 

Your notes were not nearly as neat. You never went the extra mile, simply putting whatever you could register in your brain long enough to write without asking the professor to repeat himself.

Your eyes traveled between Armin and the notebook before grabbing your pen, clicking the thrust of your pen between your thumb a few times.

"What?" A soft laugh escaped his lips.

"What do you want? People only help other people when they want something." You said Directing the pen in his direction as you spoke.

"Just use the notes y/n, it's no big deal" he turned back towards the front of the class, focusing on whatever Mr.smith was droning on about.

As your name rolled off his tongue you caught onto an accent, you assumed it to be European due to his features. It was light, only noticeable with certain words and sounds.

You copied the notes down as quickly as possible, trying to imitate how he sectioned off every topic. hopefully, he wasn't missing anything too important.

"Thanks" 

Quickly sliding the blue spiral 5 subject back towards Armin, you redirected your attention to the professors' direction hoping to catch the last bit of today's lesson.

"You draw?" He said signaling to the upper right-hand corner of your notebook, the sketch you’d drawn before passing out visibly displayed on the top of your paper.

"Sometimes, It's my entertainment for boring shit like this." You were nonchalant, Turning yourself to face the front of the class to watch whatever Mr.Smith was writing down.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Armin said tapping the tip of his pen against the top of your hand to draw your attention.

"Not that bad? Are we talking about the same class right now?"

The blonde shook his head, letting out a meek laugh 

"Maybe if you paid attention it wouldn't be so bad." he points his head to your blank computer, the login screen displayed bright as day, you didn't even bother to go to the material he had sent to your student email.

"It's like he's drilling the shit into my head, it physically pains me" you gripped your stomach, mimicking a pained expression as you spoke.

"Am I interrupting something?" 

Mr. Smith's stare was so cold, it felt like it was a winter day and you walked out without a jacket. Okay, maybe that was an overstatement but it was intense.

You were going to speak before Armin took control of the situation.

"No sir" Armin interrupted you before you could speak, giving you a look that told you to just let it go.

"No Armin, let Miss L/N say what she has to say so we can move one"

There was complete silence for a moment, only the shuffling of other students and their belongs heard.

"I was just going to apologize for such rude behavior earlier."

You sat up leaning on your elbows whilst twirling your pen between your fingers, an insincere smile plastered on your face.

The professor Rolled his eyes and faced the board once more continuing with the lesson at hand, the sound of his marker squeaking throughout the classroom as everyone copied down his notes.

*

The rest of class went by painfully slow, you zoned out for a majority of the last half, mindless thoughts passing through your brain, planning days of sleeping in and doing nothing during winter break.

"All right everyone have a great weekend, be sure to have those papers in before SUNDAY NIGHT. I won't be accepting any late papers or granting extended time"

Fuck, the paper.

The mention of this week's essay pulled you back into reality, you had no clue how you were gonna get this paper done.

It's not like you TOTALLY forgot about it, for the most part. You remember having written down about 5 sentences and that was it.

Not even remembering what it was about.

You grabbed your materials and shoved them into your bag, slinging them over your shoulder as you stood up.

Calmly and quietly you stepped out of your seat trying to make it out the door before Mr.Smith noticed you.

"You two. Stay." He was stern, you knew your limits with Mr. Smith, and when his voice was stern like this. You knew not to push his buttons.

You and Armin both looked at each other in unison, an expression of confusion placed on both your features.

Obediently, you both trudged down to his desk. Standing in front of him, waiting for him to address your presence.

Finally, he looked at you, staring for a moment before taking his glasses off.

"Your grades have been very questionable lately."

Even though there were two of you standing before him you knew exactly who he was talking to, his tone was serious and directed towards you, it was almost as if he was unaware Armin was standing less than 4 feet away from you.

"I'm trying, I promise" you falsely stated, maybe that wasn't exactly true but you did try sometimes.

"I can't keep doing this with you, I'm gonna have to put you on academic probation." His tone was a more concerned one, he honestly wanted you to pass his class. Whether it was just to get you the hell out of there or so you'll have a chance at graduating in the next 3 years.

"NO PLEASE, I'm being serious I will get my grades up" you pleaded with him clasping your hands together but he wasn't budging, you could tell his mind was made up.

"Y/n, finals are coming up and you're barely getting by with a C-" he tried to be understanding since it was your first year in college but he couldn't be any more lenient towards you than he already had been in the past, your classmates were already suspecting that he favored you, somehow 'forgetting' to lock you out like everyone else when you came 5 minutes past class started.

"But-" you stammered but it was no use.

"No but's, you're going to have to change something"

That's when his line of focus changed to Armin, you were still confused on why he was there. You knew it couldn't be because he was failing, I mean he seemed to know what was going on in class.

"I'm going to recommend that Mr.Arlet tutor you."

Before either of you could speak he cut you both off raising his hand.

"Now I know this doesn't sound like the ideal situation BUT I'm offering you both extra credit as long as your grades improve by winter break"

It was a good deal considering your situation, finals were coming up and you were in desperate need of some leeway, and the opportunity he was granting would give just that. but you weren't too fond of the idea.

Could you passing these finals make or break your grade? Yes. Could it jeopardize your chances of graduating in some way? Yes.

SO? if you wanted help you would have asked.

"I don't want a damn tutor" a disinterested expression was plastered on your face, you had no interest in spending hours of your day studying more than you needed to.

Mr.Smith sighed at your stubbornness, he knew it wouldn't be easy convincing you to agree to have a tutor, and he wasn't going to force you into excepting the proposal either.

"Well, I have things to do and classes to get ready for so until you make up your mind...if you two don't mind."

Erwin extended his hand in the direction of the door wanting both of you out of his class, you both took the hint and made your way to the entrance.

As the two of you walked an awkward silence loomed over you, neither of you knowing what to say.

You decided to fan out the heavy cloud of awkward tension hovering over you both.

"Just so you know I'm not dumb or anything" you kept a monotonous expression in your voice as you spoke.

"I don't think you're dumb" he was sincere with his words, looking at you with a soft expression.

That previous awkward feeling that was weighing on you faded away at his reassuring words, the tension you once held fading into something more relaxed.

"I mean I can tutor you, only if you want me to tho"  
He wasn't forceful or condescending with his words in any means as he spoke. Looking at you while you contemplated the decision in your mind.

"Sure" in your head you thought, how could one person be so...nice. You didn't know anyone who would willingly give up their free time to help you study.

Then again he would receive extra credit for helping you so there was still that underlying reason for him to offer his help.

But something about the way he offered made you believe he wanted to help you, then again maybe you were reading into it too much and he was just a guy who wanted extra credit off a potential flunkee.

Whatever. It didn't matter to you anyway.

Silently he nodded his head at your response, walking with his hands plunged in his hoodie pockets, the sound of the outdoors filled your ears before his voice caught your attention.

"So do you draw outside of when you're bored in class?" He seemed to be interested in your response, a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah, realistic pieces and portraits, I used to be big into Greek gods And goddesses" you've never really talked to anyone about your drawings, it was simply a hobby you enjoyed in your free time.

"Really? I never thought of you as the type to be into Greek mythology" he looked at you with his eyebrows furrowed, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

You turned to face him mimicking his expression "And why not", you asked sarcastically wanting to know why it was so hard to see that you could be interested in something somewhat school-related.

He had a sarcastic expression on his face while he looked at you.

The two of you laughed both knowing you never really showed interest in anything education-related unless you had to.

You've never had someone be so interested in your interests or listen to you talk about them like this, it was refreshing to finally have someone listen instead of talk for once.

Another wave of content silence fell, a sudden rustling noise filled the void as Armin shuffled in his bag for something.

"You should try this," he pulled out a book and handed it to you, on the cover it read "The Wives", you looked over the cover reading off the author's name aloud, it didn't seem familiar to any authors you've ever read from.

You focused your eyes. Flipping the book over and examining the back, holding the thick piece of writing in your hands pressing the smooth surface against your fingertips. You read the short blurb that was sprawled out in neat rows, stacked in 5 sentences. Flipping it back to the cover you opened to the first-page scanning over the prologue, Getting an idea of what it was about.

"So is this like romance or something?" You were confused as to what exactly the book was about, the blurb only filling in some of your questions.

"You could say that, but I see it as more of an example of how love can cloud one's judgment of a person. Even when the truth is staring you right in the face"

You were silent taking in everything he said, the gist of what he gave you interested you. You gave the book one more glance before looking back at him.

"I think I'll keep this, don't worry you'll get it back"

He watched as you swung your Jan sport around and glided the zipper along the seam, mindlessly shoving the book into your bag.

"Oh no it's fine, go ahead take my book," Armin said in a sarcastic lighthearted tone, he removed his eyes from you and faced forward slightly shaking his head, the wind blew through his hair, swaying his bangs to the left revealing his soft features.

You started to speak but he cut you off.

"No really it's fine, I was almost done anyway," he said reassuring you, smiling that pearly smile.

Your eyes met his for a split moment, the intensity of his cerulean-colored eyes spiked a tinge of nervousness in you—you couldn't understand why such an insignificant moment was making you feel this way.

Biting down on your bottom lip you turned your head, it was silent for a moment. The only thing heard was your footsteps and the wind quietly whisking through the trees, shaking the leaves. Letting them land silently on the ground.

You loved days like this, it had almost a tranquil feel to it, the brisk winds flowing through the atmosphere, the way the crisp air felt on your face, the leaves transitioning into warm oranges and yellows flying through the air as they fell from their assigned trees. It made you feel centered.

"Don't you just love days like this?" you asked the blue-eyed boy, breaking the silence between you.

"What do you mean?" His face displayed that same curious look he gave earlier, his eyebrows slightly pinched together as he spoke.

"This, the slight wind, cool air. All of it"  
You looked around the two of you taking in everything once more before turning your attention to him.

You waited for his response, he looked almost as if he was contemplating his thoughts on what you said.

"Hmm I don't know really" he had an expression on his face as if he was deep in thought, truly questioning what you said.

"You don't have one of those places where you just feel at peace with the world?" You asked cocking your head to the side a bit waiting for his answer.

He was silent for a moment before lifting his head to look forward.

"The Pier"

"The what?" You were confused as to what he was talking about at first until it clicked.

"Ohhh, the place where they hold the yearly fair with all the rides and stuff" your eyebrows were raised in realization, your exaggerated responses amused Armin more than you would know.

"Yes y/n, the place where they hold the yearly fair with the rides and stuff" he laughed at your response, but this time, the laugh was deeper than before, like it was genuine.

"What! I've only been there like twice and I was in like 9th or 10th grade." You laughed along with him, turning your heads to face each other—that familiar nervousness as your eyes met.

You faced forward, fidgeting with the string on the end of your bag whilst the two of you continued walking.

"What's so special about the pier?" You asked with a genuine curiosity, not wanting to make it seem as though you dismissed what he said.

"It's attached to some boring childhood story, you wouldn't wanna know" he looked down before giving you a soft smile.

You did want to know, that was something about you. Once you were told something you had to know, it was like a burning hunger inside you. You wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it until you knew what it was.

"Ok so outside of the childhood memory, why the pier?" You didn't wanna pry at something you knew nothing about tho.

"Looking out on the water puts me at peace, it's somewhat calming"

Silence fell on you two again, it wasn't a tense or awkward state of silence, it was just silence.

He gently nudged at your shoulder—pulling you out of your distracted trance—"so what's your major?"

"literature" you liked how he wanted to know more about you, not just making insignificant small talk as if it was an obligation.

Squinting your eyes at him you returned his question, "What's yours?", You already had an idea of what his major might be you just wanted to see if you were correct.

He took his hands out of his pockets and gripped them onto the straps of his bag and looked forward, "psychology" he answered as if it would come as a surprise.

"I KNEW IT!" You said with an ecstatic satisfied tone, you love being right even if it was being correct about the simplest things.

"How?" The blonde asked looking over at you with a curious glance, that same low meek laugh from earlier appeared.

"Shit, I don't know you just seem like a psychology type. And you're smart as hell," you said laughing as you looked over at him.

"So what made you get into psychology?" You felt like you were talking too much but he didn't seem to mind answering your question with no hesitation.

"People. I find it interesting how people work, how their minds work, how the brain works. There's just so many undiscovered things about us and our minds, I find it intriguing."

"I've never met someone that passionate about their major, I like that about you" you gave him a soft smile before turning Forward.

He stared at you for a moment, a fondness in his eyes as he listened to you go on and about your favorite things about literature, looking away once he saw that you noticed.

"What? Is there something wrong with my hair? I knew I should've taken an extra 5 minutes. But I just had to get to Smiths class"

"No, no, you look good," he said, his eyes meeting yours once again.

"I look good, is that compliment Armin?"You playfully asked, nudging his shoulder.

His cheeks flushed a tinted red, you got a glimpse before he turned his head in the opposite direction rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well I gotta get going, my dorm building is just down there" 

It felt like the two of you had been talking forever, and honestly, you didn't want it to end. It was nice to just walk and talk about anything and everything, especially with someone like Armin who listened with a true interest in what you had to say.

"Right, well here let me give you my number before you go" your expression changed into something more somber as you motioned for him to give you his phone.

He turned to you, surprised at your statement. He had completely forgotten about agreeing to be your tutor.

"Your number?" There it was, that same curious expression plaster on his features.

"Yeah, remember the whole you being my tutor thing?"

"Oh right," his face changed as he remembered the whole reason the two of you were talking and walking together for so long.

You took the phone from his hand and saved your number.

"Just call me, I'll pick up" your hands grazed each other as you passed his phone back to him, you were shocked as your skin made contact a minuscule jolt of energy taking place in your finger. Did he feel that too? Was this a sign? Were you overreacting as usual?

You didn't know, you just brushed it off and turned to walk away—until you heard him call your name.

"I will, bye y/n" it rolled off his tongue smoothly, a pleasant sound to your ears

that accent. You weren't gonna lie you found it extremely attractive.

"What you say?" You pretended not to hear him just so he could say your name one more time.

"Bye?" He repeated himself confused as to what you didn't hear.

"No no, after that" you hoped he didn't catch on to what you were doing.

"Y/n?" Bingo.

"Oh, bye Armin"

He raised his eyebrow at you and shook his head before turning his back to you.

Maybe this whole tutoring thing wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
